Learning about the Future Side Story
by naruhinakiralacus
Summary: Covers the Uzamaki's family's reactions to the events in Boruto TV show between episodes 19 and 50. This a companion story to Learning about the Future that will cover the Sarada arc, Mist Village arc, ect.


**Events Discussed: Chocho thinking Choji is not her father, Sarada wondering about Sasuke and fighting about it with Sakura, Sarada asking Shizune why there are no hospital records, and Sarada finding out the hidden picture.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Boruto**

"I'm home!" Naruto called out. In the office, Naruto noticed that time hasn't changed for a while, which could only mean one thing, Future Boruto froze time again.

"About time you came, stupid old man," Boruto greeted causing Naruto to sweat drop and scratch the back of his neck.

"Sorry, I had to finish something quickly before I could leave the office. Otherwise, I would have forgotten about it."

Boruto sighed.

"Whatever, it's fine." Naruto followed him into the living room.

"Dad!" Himawari exclaimed hugging her father. "Welcome home!"

"I'm home," Naruto said smiling fondly at his energetic daughter.

"Welcome home, dear," Hinata said walking over to hin.. Naruto smiled at her, before glancing at Future Boruto.

"Welcome home, Dad," he said with a smile.

"Sorry if you guys were waiting long," Naruto apologized.

Future Boruto shook his head.

"No, I figured it would take you a while to realize since you lose track of time when it comes to paperwork."

Naruto laughed sheepishly.

"So what are we watching today?" He asked his future son.

"Very soon, you are going to leave the village to meet Sasuke." Naruto's eyes widen in surprise. "Also, Sarada will be joining you."

"Wait, why is Sarada joining dad?" Boruot asked.

"So she can finally meet her dad," Future Boruto answered with a grave look on his face.

"Oh," Boruto said stunned. "She never met him?"

"You'll find out after watching this episode," Boruto said turning on the TV and inserting the DVD.

After watching the episode, everyone was silent.

"Dad, do you know any answers to Sarada's questions?"

Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"We were all shocked when Sasuke and Sakura came back with a child and learning they eloped, after traveling together for two years," he explained. "Sasuke did a little bit to take care of Sarada, but then left, while she was too young to remember."

"Well, that explains why she doesn't have hospital records here," Boruto said. "But why doesn't Aunt Sakura have a picture of all three of them?"

"I honestly don't know, Boruto," Naruto replied. "We did take you a couple times to visit them. But we never questioned any of this before since were too busy figuring out how to be parents."

"I don't question it," Hinata said firmly. "I have no doubt Sasuke and Sakura are Sarada's real parents."

"But what about that picture?" Boruto pointed out. "That lady looks similar to Sarada."

"No, mom is right," Future Boruto said. "Believe me, Sarada felt dumb for doubting Sakura was her mom. Although, not stupid as Chocho felt about thinking Uncle Choji wasn't her father."

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You actually spoiled everything for once."

"You have no idea how unbearable it was to watch the memory," Future Boruto said. "It's best to just crush any suspicions before you think of having some words with Uncle Sasuke, dad."

 **Published September 4, 2017**

 **Thank you, Rose Tiger for letting me know you like the bonding moment between Naruto and Boruto. Honestly, I was going to wait for the Chunnin Exams episodes, but I had many requests, and episode 18 gave that opportunity. I'm upset that I forgot to include a moment where Naruto tells Boruto he wants him to be his own person, not just the Hokage's kid. Sigh, I guess I'll have to wait for another opportunity.**

 **Honestly, I'm pretty surprised that I just updated quickly. It must be from enjoying my 3 days weekend from work, lol. And drinking a lot of coffee. I have idea running in my mind for episode 20, 21 and 22. I'm on a roll!**


End file.
